Tienes mi corazón
by Wan H
Summary: 1er capitullo up! de la epoca merodeadora... lily james y su siempre extraña relacción... otro año en hogwarts, nuevos reencuentros, nuevas amistades, nuevas peleas, y nuevos amores


Otro caluroso verano había pasado. Lily Evans se encotraba pasando la barrera 9 ¾ de la estación de trenes King Cross. Su pelo rojo brillante caía por su espalda largo y lacio como siempre. La chica vestía una musculosa verde bastante pegada al cuerpo y una falda por las rodillas que hacía sobresaltar su cuerpo. Muchos estaban tras ella porque siempre había sido muy bella, buena estatura, cara linda, piernas flacas y unos ojos verde esmeralda brillante que siempre conseguían lo que querían. Para contrarrestar tenía un carácter muy duro y nunca se dejaba influenciar. Sobre su pecho relucía una insignia de prefecto. Lily había sido siempre, junto con Remus Lupin, la más aplicada de la clase. Dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus estudios y a los deberes. Además era una gran lectora, ya se habia devorado más de una biblioteca. Su familia era muggle y sus padres estaban orgullosos de tener una hija maga. Sin embargo a su hermana Petunia no le agradaba mucho. Siempre había llamado a su hermana bicho raro y la había agredido por ser diferente al resto de la familia. Ya habían pasado seis años y Petunia no se había adaptado a la situación, o no se había querido adaptar, porque por parte siempre había tenido celos. Lily ya no intentaba hacerla entender, eso solo aumentaría su necedad y al contrario siempre habían discusiones cuando se tocaba el tema en la casa de los Evans.

Miró su reloj ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas? Ya se hacía tarde. La pelirroja decidió ir saludando a sus padres cuando alguien le tapo los ojos. Tenía los dedos fríos.

– ¿ Susan ? …- Las manos no se movieron. - ¿Emilie? … -Los dedos eran grandes y un poco rasposos. -¿ Remus ? … - Se dio por vencida. – No se quien es …

-Es alguien que te ha extrañado mucho Evans- dijo una voz masculina que ella reconoció en seguida

- ¿¡¿¡¿POTTER!?!?!- Lily se quitó las manos de la cara, se dio vuelta lo más rápido que pudo y miró fríamente al morocho que hace tan solo unos segundos le había tapado los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldito arrogante, aprovechas de mi cuando estoy de espaldas! ¿Por qué no tomas tu ego y te vas a molestar a alguien más?

- Yo solo venía a darte la bienvenida Evans, además cuando no sabías que era yo no te molestaba tanto- el morocho le dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras. La pelirroja se sonrojó una milésima de segundo casi imperceptible pero rápidamente contestó.

-Claro, me molesté cuando supe que eras tu Potter, ese es el problema.-

Lily Evans y James Potter eran conocidos en todo Hogwarts porque además que cada pesona que se los cruzaba juntos eschchaba sus discusiones. Él había intentado salir con ella desde quinto año y ella siempre lo había rechazado. Nadie entendía porque se le rechazaba, él era muy lindo, era el capitan del equipo de Quidittch y era conocido en todo el colegio por ser uno de los Merodeadores.

-No han empezado las clases y ya quieres seducir a mi amiga, Potter?- Una rubia se había acercado a los otros dos sin que se dieran cuenta

-¡Emy! –Lily se abalanzó sobre su amiga y antes que esta dijera algo ya la había abrazado. Emilie Laird era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja desde el segundo año. Medía unos 10 centímetros más que que la otra, tenía el cabello muy rubio y unos ojos celestes muy claros. A pesar de parecerlo no era una rubia hueca, al contrario era de las más estudiosas del curso. Ella ya había salido con la mitad de los chicos de su curso y una vez de haber salido con Sirius Black le había bastado para saber que no lo haría nunca más. las dos chicas compartían una regla desde hace ya mucho tiempo "Nunca saldrían con un merodeador".

-¡Yo quiero un abrazo como ese! – exclamó el muchacho poniendo cara de perro mojado.

-Si claro, en tus sueños Potter, ya nos tenemos que ir.–

-Nos vemos luego, te estaré esperando.- el morocho le guiñó un ojo a través de sus lentes.

Las dos amigas se fueron a saludar a sus respectivas familias y subieron al tren. Buscaban un compartimiento.

-No hay ninguno… -

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Yo tengo uno reservado- dijo una tercera voz que venia atrás de las chicas. Era Susan Myers otra amiga de ellas. Las tres se dieron un abrazo. Ella era un poco más baja que las otras dos. Tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos muy raros, eran una mezcla de avellana con amarillo, no existían unos iguales en todo Hogwarts. Estaba un poco bronceada, se le notaba la marca del traje de baño.

-Vengan por aquí –Las tres se dirijeron a un compartimiento y no volvieron a salir hasta haber llegado a Hogsmeade, donde se tuvieron que separar porque Lily debía acompañar a los de primero. Ya en el colegio la ceremonia de selección pasó con total normalidad. El sombrero trajo unos 25 nuevos integrantes a Gryffindor, entre ellos a la hermana de Emilie.

-Queridos alumnos- Dumbledore se había parado y miraba a todos los estudiantes a través de sus anteojos de media luna – Les deseo lo mejor a quienes tienen su primer año aquí y a todos los que ya estuvieron aquí también. Les recuerdo que el bosque esta completamente prohibido para cualquier estudiante a menos que tengan permiso de un profesor. El señor Filch me pidió que les recordara que tampoco se les tiene permitido el uso de cualquier tipo de chasco como bombas fetidas, discos voladores y todas esas cosas que suelen comprar. Este Año volvemos a cambiar de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Quisiera presentarles al profesor Pierson.- un hombre bastante joven se levanto de la mesa de los profesores y saludó con una inclinación.- Ahora sin más preámbulos, los dejo comer en paz ¡Qué empieze el banquete!-

- ¡Levántense!¡Vamos chicas, despiértense! – Lily sacudía a sus amigas, ella era la única madrugadora.

- Lil… faltan 40 minutos –

- ¡Por eso! Ya, arriba las dos! –

- Está bien, está bien…- dijo la rubia, se levanto y fue directamente al baño.

- Apúrense ¿Si? –

- Lilian… - Susan se había sentado y miraba a su amiga- ¿Quieres calmarte?

-No, no quiero. Es el primer día de clases y ustedes dos se quedan dormidas como si nada…-

-Lils no vamos a llegar tarde te quedo claro-

- Si nos restan puntos se van a acordar de mi -

- No nos van a restar puntos, si es necesario nos salteamos el desayuno…

- No. El desayuno es…

- La comida más importante del día, ya nos lo has dicho muchas veces pero si un día no desayunas no te vas a morir – Emilie había salido del baño con una toalla enroscada en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

- Todavía sigo sin entender cómo te bañas tan rápido – La castaña entró a bañarse.

- Lily, en las vacaciones tomé una decisión.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

- Éste año quiero dejar de tener cualquier tipo de novios que ni me conocen. Quiero tener una relación de verdad con alguien que me quiera. Siempre termino saliendo con chicos superficiales y todos son al final unos idiotas.

- ¿Qué chico tienes en mente? –

- Por ahora ninguno… quiero primero estar un tiempo de soltera. Me gustaría conocer más personas ¿No sientes a veces que somos muy cerradas? Digo no se podríamos intentar conocer a los de otras casas, no pretendo caerle bien a todo el mundo pero por ejemplo: a los de Hufflepuff solo los conozco por el nombre…

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Susan mientras se vestía.

- Ahora te cuento, mientras vayamos bajando – La más bajita de las tres se terminó de vestir mientras Emilie le contaba todo. Bajaron a desayunar.

Ya en el Gran Salón empezaron a llegar las lechuzas. Una gris que tenía un paquete grande se paro en frente de la pelirroja. Era el profeta. Lily le desanudo el diario y la lechuza partió. En primera plana aparecía una calavera con una serpiente enrollada.

**La Marca Tenebrosa vuelve a aparecer**

Ha vuelto a aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa. Esta vez fue en Roma en el concierto de un cantante muggle llamado Anthony Laird -empezó a leer Lily –la anterior ya había acarreado sus desastres, pero esta vez hubo un desaparecido. Al parecer Tom Samuels había asistido al evento que se festejaba y nunca regreso. El joven es un hijo de muggles por eso se cree que quizás el que produjo la marca tenebrosa lo haya raptado pero por ahora no se ha encontrado ninguna evidencia de esto. El ministerio tuvo que hacer millones de limpiezas de memoria a los muggles que estaban presentes. (Continúa página 8, columna 3)

-Yo estuve en ese concierto… -dijo Lily mientras miraba la foto del desaparecido en la octava página. – Este chico no es mucho más grande que nosotras, tranquilamente podría haber sido ya a la que raptaban. – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Mejor vamos a clases…- Las tres amigas se dirijeron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras. Todos los alumnos estaban entrando. Cuando se hubieron sentado en el segundo banco de adelante abrió la puerta un hombre de aproximadamente unos 23 años. Era el profesor que había presentado Dumbledore. De cerca se podía apreciar mejor y varias chicas quedaron embobadas mirandolo. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos celestes muy claros

-Buenos días- saludó. Toda la clase le respondió en seguida.

- Mi nombre es Derek Pierson, para ustedes el profesor Pierson y sere su nuevo profesor- sonrió amistosamente –Antes de empezar nuestra primera clase quisiera decirles algunas cosas… No se si se enteraron, ayer una marca tenebrosa volvió a aparecer – Las tres amigas intercambiaron una mirada – El que no debe ser nombrado está juntando cada vez más reclutas. Se vienen tiempos difíciles y yo espero poder preparalos en mi materia para cuando salgan del colegio. Para empezar la clase abran el libro en la página 12. ¿Quién me puede decir cuales son los hechizos protectores más conocidos?-

Como siempre Lily fue la primera en levantar la mano...


End file.
